


A Terrible Liar

by Jaqusional



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a terrible liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible Liar

**Author's Note:**

> 重刷队长2产生的娜塔莎视角的电影片段。  
> 发生在队长2中两人到猎鹰住处避风头，在卧室里的谈话。  
> 真的很喜欢这两人之间微妙的感情，尤其是寡姐调戏队长【啥  
> Anyway，祝@春之沧海 生日快乐~

她擦着头发，走进房间，环顾四周。  
这是一间极其简洁的房间，直线的美感被房间的主人发挥到了极致，甚至有些生硬:书架上的书被整整齐齐地按大小排列着，衣柜紧贴着墙壁，床上的被子棱角分明地叠着；每个影子都是方正的。蓝色的墙纸冷冷地环绕几乎一尘不染的房间，就连衣柜的角落旁的蜘蛛网都看不见踪影。  
她喜欢这种风格，简洁干练，精准有力，带着不可破坏的严肃感，就像她做的每一次任务。但不是今天。  
今天她并没有完成自己的任务，尼克死了，冬兵仍在潜逃，她与美国队长一起被全球通缉，差点失去性命。她感到一股无法言明的烦闷郁积在心，但却并不是因为以上的任何一条原因。  
至少还有一个地方愿意接纳他们。她走上前，伸手拉开被褥，随意地让它摊成凌乱的角度，坐上去。  
事实上，她并不知道自己内心的混乱是为何。她是个间谍，以谎言为生，她甚至无法数清自己曾用过多少伪造的身份，但那都不曾令她困惑。她总是目标明确，不可阻挡，如今却似乎失去了方向。  
她顿了顿手上的动作，又环顾了四周。  
她试图给自己定位: 她是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，职业间谍。她深知自己从小的渴望，想要变得强大，接受了红房子训练。她经受过最严酷的考验，将自己的身体逼近极限，在每一次的劳累与痛苦之后强忍着让自己放松放弃的念头。那时的她知道自己将成为怎样的人。她知道自己可以变得独立、强大、不可侵犯，她将令人惊奇，令人畏惧。  
她做到了。没有人可以杀死她，没有人可以与她匹敌，甚至没多少人能够接近她。她紧握手中的枪，毫无犹豫地执行任务，偷窃，杀戮，服从一切上级的命令，并未察觉自己手上已沾满了无法洗去的血腥。  
直到加入神盾局改变了一切。她被鹰眼说动了，她并不想继续活在无休止的谎言与杀戮中（也想和新搭档一起走，她暗自补充到）。于是，她换下过去的制服，烫卷过去的直发，配备上更精密的武器，与鹰眼搭档，被神盾正式招募。  
她以为她走上正道了，罗曼诺夫特工现在为神盾效力，与那些黑暗的过去反道而驰，但现在——  
“你没事吧？”有人打断了她的思路。她先前怎么没发现自己走了这么远了？  
她抬头，看见史蒂夫走了进来。  
“没事。”  
史蒂夫轻叹一声坐下。  
“怎么了？”  
娜塔莎凝视着这个刚刚把她死亡边上带回来的男人，他那不会说谎的眼睛里满是担忧。  
和罗杰斯搭档显然不是最明智的决定，他太过正直了。他是个糟糕的说谎者。同时也是一个姑娘也不会约的老男人。娜塔莎暗自笑了笑，这梗永远也玩不烂。  
她审慎地看了看罗杰斯，决定暂时放下戒备。  
“当初我加入神盾的时候，我还以为有多光明正大。”她移开视线，想起那台机器尖利冷酷的话语划过自己心口的痛楚。“结果也不过是从克格勃换到九头蛇罢了。  
“我以为我知道自己在为谁撒谎，但……”她对上史蒂夫的视线。“我想我现在也不清楚了。”  
但史蒂夫只是给了她一个理解的眼神。“人总有走错路的时候。”  
她愣住了，有些难以置信。没有几个人会在了解她血腥过去后仍然选择理解她，更不会有几个人人仍然奋不顾身地救她于险境。她知道自己不能被原谅，但也从未想过得到被理解的资格。  
娜塔莎并没有费心去掩饰自己的表情，她也不认为有这个必要。  
“我欠你个人情。”  
史蒂夫又拧起了他的眉头，低下头抿起嘴，摇了摇头。“没事的。”  
史蒂夫当真这么觉得吗？他真的要信任一个连自己都快不认识自己的特工吗？  
“如果……如果事情反转，如果是你，是你等着被我救出去，实话告诉我……”她顿了一下，思考是否要问出这句话。“你会将性命托付给我妈？”  
史蒂夫郑重的点了点头，“我现在会了。”他轻笑了一下，“而且我一直都说实话。”  
这次娜塔莎并未感到惊异，或许今天她已经受惊过度了。坐在她对面的可是美国队长，他是个糟糕的说谎者，而他会给任何他认为值得的人信任。她只是感到从未有过的轻松，像是将身上千斤的包袱解脱了。她想说谢谢，但似乎又没有必要。  
“作为一个刚刚发现自己白白牺牲的人，你可真够乐观的。”她半是调侃半是释怀地说道。  
“哈，我只要知道对手是谁就很开心了。”史蒂夫笑了起来，身子靠回了椅子。  
娜塔莎感到自己松弛的肌肉也舒展开了一个柔和的笑容，她移动了一下身子。  
她想她现在知道下一步该怎么做了。

Fin.


End file.
